Recipe for Disaster/Freeing the Lumbridge Sage
Walkthrough |items= * Bucket of milk * Egg * Pot of Flour * Cake tin (All of these can be bought from the Culinaromancer's chest.) Recommended items: * Wicked Hood }} Starting out ]] Inspect Phileas, the Lumbridge Sage, in the banquet hall in Lumbridge Castle. Gypsy Aris tells you to make a Cake of Guidance. She suggests you talk with Traiborn in the Wizards' Tower for help with the cake. Your cooking level will actually have to be 40, even though none of the tasks require it to be so. This may be because the cooking level needed to bake a regular cake is 40. If you do not already have them, go to the Culinaromancer's chest and buy an egg, a bucket of milk, a pot of flour, and a cake tin. The quickest way to get to the Wizards Tower is to use the Teleport option from the Wicked Hood. Speak to Traiborn on the of the Wizard's Tower, and ask about helping the Lumbridge Sage. He will tell you that you need to enchant all the ingredients for a normal cake: an egg, a bucket of milk, and some flour. To enchant the egg Please note that after you have enchanted the objects, you will only get them back as enchanted. You must pass a short quiz to enchant the egg with knowledge. Traiborn will show you an NPC you've seen in one of the required quests for Recipe for Disaster and then ask you who he or she is. Answer correctly three times to get an Enchanted Egg. Some of the people you may need to identify: * A man with a ponytail, with a book = Reldo * A woman in pale-green ghostly clothes = Velorina * A man in desert robes with a white beard = Ali Morrisane * An elf = Islwyn * A bald man with a purple shirt and black pants = Unferth * A woman with a pink top/ wearing a bonnet. = Gertrude * A woman in green, who looks like a witch = Hetty * A hooded man = Pirate Pete * A king in red and white = King Lathas * A man in dark clothes with a monocle = Professor Gronigen After correctly naming three people, repeat the words Traiborn says ("Dandolino Zadribrim"), and you will have an enchanted egg. To enchant the milk Traiborn will ask you general questions about RuneScape. Answer three correctly to get Enchanted Milk. Some of the questions he may ask you are: * What is the defence requirement to wear a Mystic hat = 30 * What is the name of the Toy salesman = Diango * Ingredients in a cake = flour, egg, milk * The combat level of unarmed goblins near Lumbridge is = 2 * GP to bribe an Al-Kharid gate guard = 10 * What doesn't lie between Morytania and Asgarnia = Keep Le Faye * Gold ring is to 5 as a holy symbol is to = 16 (crafting level req.) * Glass vial is to 33 as a glass orb is to = 46 (crafting level req.) * "What is the nearest guild to the Fishing Platform (as the seagull flies)?" = Legends * Bar west of Pollnivneach = Bandit Camp * The River Salve runs from = north to south * If I'm going to need glass, I will need = sand, bucket, soda ash, glassblowing pipe * "I can hear howling in one direction and buzzing in the other—where am I?" = Catherby * Number of Fire runes required for an Fire Strike multiplied with the required runes for an Air Strike plus the Earth runes for an Earth Wave = 5 * Which tower is closest to the Crafting Guild = Dark Wizards' Tower After correctly answering the three questions, repeat the words Traiborn says ("Skalindom Ralinaplo"), and you will have enchanted milk. To enchant the flour Traiborn will ask you to pass a memory test to enchant the flour with guidance. He will show you three sets of ten items, one set at a time. You then must answer a question about each set of items. For example, he may ask you how many types of runes were there. Answer the questions to get Enchanted Flour. You are given as much time as you need to remember the ten items, so you could, in theory, just write them down. Or, quicker, you could take a screenshot of the ten items. *On Windows, the print screen function may be helpful. To use this function, press the Alt and PrtSc SysRq (print screen) keys down at the same time. This will take a screenshot of your screen, which you can just paste in a Microsoft Word or Paint document. *On Mac OS X, open 'Preview', then select file>take screenshot>from selection. Also, Command+Shift+3 will take a screenshot and save it on the desktop. There are a total of five different memory test pictures in which you will be quizzed from. The questions he may ask you are displayed in the table below: After passing the test, repeat the words Traiborn says ("Splendidium romelno"), and you will have enchanted flour. To bake the cake Use all three ingredients on a cake tin to make a Raw guide cake. Cook it on a range (use the one in the kitchen in Lumbridge Castle; it is the closest) to get a Cake of Guidance. The cake cannot be burned or eaten. Use the cake on the Lumbridge Sage at the banquet table to complete the quest. Reward *1 quest point * * *(Further) access to the Culinaromancer's chest * Music unlocked * Mastermindless Transcript Category:Recipe for Disaster Category:Quests